Impression
by denisaomine8
Summary: Interview spesial dengan Steve Rogers, salah satu setter terbaik di dunia voli. AU!Haikyuu (oke, ini agak absurd lmao)


Saat kami temui dia di gym, dia agak gelagapan.

Maksudnya—mungkin, kenapa harus dia yang pertama kali diwawancara? Thor yang kaptennya malah dilewati. Apa karena dulunya dia (Steve) berasal dari sekolah elit? Atau karena dia disebut-sebut sebagai _setter_ jenius? Ah—atau karena dia dipanggil 'si Raja Lapangan'—Oh? Oke, mari lewati yang satu itu. Pelatih timnya, Mr. Nicholas J. Fury (atau singkat saja menjadi Nick Fury) hanya memberi gestur 'lakukan saja' dan kembali mengatur pemain yang lain. Asisten pelatih, Mr. Banner memberi senyum yang sulit dimengerti.

Kode? entahlah.

" Steviee! Jangan gemetaran gitu dong!" dan percayalah, jika Steve Rogers tidak sedang dalam kondisi ' _nervous_ berat' dia pasti akan segera—ah, bukan, mungkin langsung melempar James Buchanan Barnes (Bucky, panggilannya) keluar gedung olahraga dengan kecepatan cahaya.

— _ **err,**_ **jadi, pertanyaan pertama ialah : Siapa yang menginspirasimu dalam bermain voli?**

 _Oke, fine. Itu tidak sulit_. " Johnny Storm." Ah! Dia adalah seorang _setter multi-talent_ yang sekolah di Aoba Johsai _High School_ , bukan?

 _Siapa bilang Steve tidak punya idola? Buktinya ada Johnny_.

" Aku melihatnya bermain dalam liga tiga tahun yang lalu. Dan bisa melakukan _serve_ itu juga karena sering melihatnya bermain dan berlatih. Oh, dan mungkin sebagian dari kalian sudah tahu—dia adalah kakak kelasku waktu masih di Kitagawa Daiichi."

— **eh, benarkah? Lalu apa kesanmu saat melihatnya bermain di lapangan?**

" ... _err_ — _apa?_ Um, mungkin—keren." lalu buru-buru menambahkan, " Dia hebat dan keren."

 **Apa kesanmu berubah saat dia berada di luar lapangan? Atau malah sama aja?**

 _Ukh_. " Uhh—ya, _err._. maksudku—tidak, eh.. ya. Dia mungkin terlihat sombong dan menyebalkan. Tapi dia tipe orang yang benar-benar berusaha keras demi kemenangan. Jadwal latihannya saja diperbanyak karena kemauannya sendiri. Tapi, kalau urusannya sama perempuan—"

 **Eh? Apa? Apa? Apa itu termasuk hal tabu?**

" Yah—setengah ya dan setengah tidak. Kudengar dia seorang playboy kelas kakap. Tapi aku jarang melihatnya jalan bersama cewek juga, sih. Dan wakilnya juga gak banyak membicarakan itu sejak kami bertiga bersekolah di Kitagawa Daiichi, jadi kurang begitu paham dengan kisah cintanya Johnny."

 **Ahh! Lalu, apa kamu sendiri sudah punya kekasih?**

" ... tidak. Aku terlalu fokus pada voli dan sekolahku, sampai aku baru sadar kalau aku masih jomblo. Hahaha," tawa canggung mengudara kemudian.

 **Berhubungan dengan Johnny?**

 _FRUUSSSHHHH_. * _ **air minum yang baru ditenggak langsung disembur keluar**_ * " A-Apa—?"

 **Oke, sekarang kita lanjut. Makanan kesukaanmu?**

" _Ukh_ , uhuk. Pai apel dan _curry bread_."

 **Kalau Johnny?**

" _Well_ , kalau tidak salah.. _milk bread_."

 **Wow. Hampir sejenis. Kalian ini jodoh ya hm?**

" A-Ah.. mana mungkin."

 **Hee.. jangan malu-malu begitu. Kami akan menyimpannya dari publik jika kamu mau.**

" A-Ah... itu... ah.." * _wajah memerah_ * " Bisa g-ganti pertanyaan?"

 _ **Rogers, jika seluruh dunia tahu bahwa wajahmu sungguh imut ketika memerah, mereka pasti akan datang untuk menculikmu**_ **. Okay, lanjut pertanyaan selanjutnya. Apa persiapanmu untuk Turnamen Musim Semi nanti?**

" .. aku ingin terus mengasah _skill_ -ku. Setelah mendapat saran dari, uhm, Johnny—aku akan mencoba untuk bisa lebih baik dalam meningkatkan potensi tim sebanyak mungkin."

 **Eh? Johnny? Kok minta saran sama lawanmu sendiri sih?!**

" Aku selalu minta saran darinya sejak kami masih SMP. Mungkin cara bicaranya luar biasa nyelekit dan menyebalkan, tapi dia selalu bersedia untuk memberikan _hint_ atau poin-poin penting yang kurang."

 **Hanya itu saja?**

" Uh.. _well, yeah_."

 **Ah, apa kamu punya kata-kata untuk Johnny Storm untuk musim semi nanti?**

" Aku—tidak," menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu, " Kami akan mengalahkan kalian di pertandingan. Jadi kuharap agar kalian juga bertanding sungguh-sungguh dan merasakan hal yang sama." tatapan penuh determinasi terpancar dari kedua manik biru, seulas senyum secerah matahari terpatri di wajah.

Kami selaku pewawancara juga merasa semangat dan penasaran dengan musim semi nanti. Apakah sejarah baru akan terukir? Atau Sang Raja tetap bertahan dalam posisinya? Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab.

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
